Shopping with a Pigrabbit
by writetress
Summary: Tae-kyung goes on a shopping trip with Mi-nyeo sometime after she returns from Africa and Mi-nyeo realizes how Tae-Kyung feels.


_A/N: This is my first You're Beautiful fanfic, please enjoy!_

_DC: I do not own You're Beautiful :::sigh:::_

_Shopping with a Pig-rabbit_

_One-shot_

* * *

><p>Tae-kyung brought Mi-nyeo with him to the mall giving the excuse that he needed a girl's opinion to pick out a suit he would wear for the next A.N. gells appearance. This being somewhat true, only that he didn't need a girl's opinion, he needed <em>her<em> opinion. After all he wanted to keep his hundred points, he wouldn't allow it to drop and to keep it up included looking the _handsomest _to her.

Tae-kyung walked out of the dressing room wearing a white suit, this was the third suit he had tried on. As he stepped out into the room where Mi-nyeo was waiting the saleswoman immediately attacked him with flattery and skin-chilling flirtation.

"Oh, that looks so _good_ on you!" the saleswoman gushed. "Not that you would look bad in anything, jagiya."

Tae-kyung sneered at the woman, quickly brushing pass her. "_Like I care what you think_," he grumbled under his breath. He stepped in front of Mi-nyeo raising his head up. "Go Mi-nyeo, what do _you_ think?"

As he stood in front of Go Mi-nyeo he could feel his heart start to speed up as she looked him over. For some reason it was more nerve-racking standing in front of her than standing on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans.

He watched closely as her face lit up. "You look really _cool_, hyung-nim!" she smiled warmly at him with her "thumbs up" approval.

Tae-kyung quickly tried to push down the smile growing on his lips at his pleasure from her reaction. He regained his composure then turned coldly to the saleswoman. "I'll take it."

After making his purchase he and Mi-nyeo continued walking through the mall, until something caught his attention causing him to halt in his tracks. Mi-nyeo glanced back once she realized Tae-kyung was no longer beside her. She walked up to him, her eyes darting around in curiosity as she looked up at him trying to figure out what he was looking at. "Hyung-nim?"

A small little smile twisted on his lips then he turned to her in a businesslike manner. "Go Mi-nyeo, I give you permission to pick out any hairclip you want," he pointed to the display of woman's hair accessories in a store he had been looking at," and I will buy it for you."

Mi-nyeo looked back and forth between Tae-kyung and the store her expression swiftly overflowing with glee as what Tae-kyung had just said dawned on her. "_Really_, hyung-nim?"

Tae-kyung looked to the side then gave a nod.

Mi-nyeo gave a little squeal as she somewhat hopped like a rabbit into the store, one would think he was buying her a car, a designer dress or a ring rather than a hairclip. Tae-kyung smiled to himself as he followed her into the store, it was one of the things that was most precious about her and he hoped she would never change.

Tae-kyung waited as Mi-nyeo scanned through the different hairclips and then she approached him holding a simple looking hairclip. He took it from her turning it over his eyes narrowing as he looked on at it with disgust. "Go Mi-nyeo, this hairclip is 3 won," he held it up in front of her while he grimaced. "Do you want everybody to think I'm some type of _cheapo_ boyfriend?" he snapped giving it back to her. "Pick something more expensive out!"

Mi-nyeo stood frozen holding the hairclip to her chest, she didn't look hurt or angry at Tae-kyung's outburst but more dumbfounded and confused as she blinked several times then tilted her head. "You're…you're my _boyfriend_, hyung-nim?" she choked out.

Tae-kyung glanced at her and then paused before he spoke. "Of course I'm your boyfriend! Who did you think was your boyfriend?" he narrowed his eyes. "_Shin-woo?"_

Mi-nyeo shook her head frantically. "N-no, no," she stuttered out. "It's just…you never asked," she put her head down as she mumbled," so…I…just—"she trailed off.

"Go Mi-nyeo, you're my girlfriend," he said matter-of-factly.

Mi-nyeo just stared at him and then bit her lip as if trying to surpass a smile but it was too much as her face was soon glowing with a smile that kept growing bigger. "O-okay," she said awestruck.

"Now that, that is settled go pick out something else," said Tae-kyung. "Something more expensive."

"O-okay," said Mi-nyeo as she turned and walked off in a daze murmuring something about fireworks.

Tae-kyung watched her with a smug smirk twitching on his lips.

Mi-nyeo a little while later approached him holding a different hairclip. Tae-kyung furrowed his brow as he immediately noticed that something was wrong. Mi-nyeo walked with her head low, all of her earlier joy drained from her. Her eyes were void as they stare off into space, she seemed to not be aware of anything and almost walked pass him.

"Mi-nyeo?" Tae-kyung said gently shocked at her behavior. She didn't seem to hear him. "Mi-nyeo?"

Mi-nyeo snapped her head up as she suddenly seemed to realize he was talking to her. "Huh?"

Tae-kyung looked at her, his concerned eyes scanning over her face. "Are…are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"O-oh, yes…I'm fine," she said feebly. She placed the hairclip weakly into his hand. "Here."

Tae-kyung's uneasiness grew rapidly on the way home as he kept glancing at Mi-nyeo in the passenger seat, she was quiet, way too quiet, she hadn't even taken out her band new hairclip out of the bag to look at. Finally as they entered the A.N. jells home he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her by the arm forcing her turn around to face him.

He took her gently by the shoulders looking straight into her eyes. "Go Mi-nyeo, what's wrong?" he said firmly. "I know something's wrong. Tell me."

Mi-nyeo stared at him unable to look away from his gaze as her lip started to tremble until she cracked and let out a small sob. "H-hyung-nim," she choked out, her voice strained with emotion. "W-when I was looking…looking at the hairclips I overheard some girls talking."

Tae-kyung's eyebrow knitted together. "Talking about what?"

"A-about Shin-woo and me," she said weakly.

"_Shin-woo and you_?" he repeated in bafflement.

"T-they said I was…plain and didn't see how someone like Shin-woo could like me and that he must have realized he could do much better so he broke up with me," she wept sniffing her nose. "And..and I just thought how could you possibly like me….I..I...mean what if you change your mind—"

"_Go Mi-nyeo_," Tae-kyung said demanding her attention.

Mi-nyeo took a couple of breaths trying to calm down then looked into his eyes with eyes of a scared and uncertain child.

He stared back into her, his eyes softening as they traced over her tearstained cheeks. "Look carefully because I'm only going to do this _once_." And with that said Tae-kyung slowly raised his finger and pressed it up against his nose until he was making a pig-nose. He smiled at her with his trademark smirk. "This is how I feel about you, do you understand?"

"H-hyung-nim," she choked out in a half-sob half-laugh as her eyes filled with tears, this time in joy.

Tae-kyung embraced her holding her close as he said. "Pig-rabbit, I love you. You are most precious to me, never leave my side."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please tell me what you thought and post a review! Thank you, writetress_


End file.
